I'll Melt Your Pride Away
by MariaRuiz
Summary: GrimmRuki! He's living the life as street king. Whatever he says goes. But will that be the case when he falls for a gorgeous stubborn pianist. Will she give in to his appeal? Her denial makes him that more willing to persue her. Will she ever give in?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpectedly Running into You

This is my very first attempt at writting a fanfiction. So please leave all the feedback you can! I'd greatly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me never will be, but i sure wish i could own it. Oh the things i would do. Anyways back to the point. It's all Tite Kubo's genious.

* * *

~~~Unexpectedly Running into You~~~

He was the boss, and he wouldnt have it any other way. He ruled the streets of Harlem and no one lifted a finger without his consent. His name was enough to make any man anywhere tremble in fear, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was brave, strong, muscular and tall, but above all he was smart about the way he did business. He never missed out on anything because everything he wanted he would get. His cocky attitude and smile were enough to make any woman drop dead where she stood. His physical appearance made every girl around him stop and stare and want to touch. His disregard for authority and the hate he had at being looked down upon drove him to his profession. He was a thug in the eyes of others but trough his own he was a man of honor and man who deserved nothing but respect. He loved to fight more than anything, for all his life he had yearned to be the strongest around. The fear that many had of him surely got him places. He was invited to the grandest and most luxurious parties around. Thats where he ran into her.

----- -----

She wore a crimson strapless dress that accented her large violet eyes and raven black hair. He had never been one to take much interest in people but this young lady had captured all of his innermost interests. She was short, very short but her beauty was breathtaking. Her dress not only accented her eyes but it hugged her petite curved body and complimented every inch of her figure. Her gentle eyes and the way she seemed to be careless about everyone in the large ballroom captivated his every bit of attention. He stood there in awe before he remember to play it smooth and walk calmly towards a vacant seat near the front of the stage. Complete with his bad boy look, nice sculpted body, hot temper, and last but certainly not least pride, he would never allow himself to show his interest so openly. So he sat there in the darkness of the room as he watched HER ready herself for her performance. Little did he know that he in fact should be the one readying himself for the impact she would have on his life.

----- -----

Rukia sat nervously on the black stool that was neatly placed next to the piano. She caressed the keys and closed her eyes as she began to gently but firmly press down on them. She played her own rendition of Joseph Akins "Spirit touch" Somehow she always played the sad melodies better than the happier ones. Spirit touch was a song her older sister Hisana played to her when she was younger, or so she was told. She had one recollection her older sibling but that memory was certainly not one to cherish. She had had this song completely etched into the depths of her mind and memory . As her fingers continued to perfectly move and press down on keys, her mind wondered off as she couldnt help but get dragged into that horrid memory...no...that horrid nightmare that had for so long remained with her. The night her sister was killed by good for nothing thugs. The night, her sister gave her life to protect hers. As the last notes of the song she held dear to her heart were played she shook her head as if she were trying to shake the pictures inside her closed eyes far away from her thoughts.

----- -----

This time he remembered to keep his composure, his "I don't care about you" look was clearly visible on his face. He tried hard to not sit there with his mouth wide open but he barely managed.

----- -----

She sat in a room that was specifically set aside for her use, and stared into the mirror with her hands supporting her chin. "Thats a nice crowd you got there miss. "I love to show off my piano badassery!" She immediately jumped up and stared into the sky blue colored eyes of the tall man standing before her. She glared at him and then after a while of cold silence responded carelessly "what the hell are you doing in here?! This is my room you idiot, now GET OUT!!!" "Can you tell me in all honesty that that's what you truly want?" Rukia remained silent and grabbed her shoe and threw it at him. "Darn right thats what I want! That's why I said get out!" Grimmjow couldn't believe that she was so hot tempered toward him, didnt she know who he was? Maybe she didnt? Maybe he should play it cool and ask her? "Do you have any idea who I am?" Rukia stood there with her face expressing every bit of disapproval in Grimmjows presence. "Of course I do! you're that guy." Grimmjow reluctantly interrupted her, "Oh so you do know about me...Well ho.." Grimmjow was interrupted by another approaching flying shoe. "You didn't let me finish!" He calmly stepped out of the way of the incoming shoe and watched it as it flew by him. "What I was going to say.." continued Rukia..."Of course I know you, YOURE THE GUY WHOSE GOING TO LEAVE MY ROOM AT ONCE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE!!!"

* * *

NOTE: Will Grimmjow change his ways for the sake of Rukia?, What'll she do when she finds out he's a thug, just like the ones who killed her beloved big sister? --- Sorry i tought that might add to the suspense xD ... i think Dx


	2. Chapter 2: Captivity

Again please please please (--can't stress that word enough!) leave feedback, I'd like to know what you're thinking.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me never will be, but i sure wish i could own it. Oh the things i would do. Anyways back to the point. It's all Tite Kubo's genious.

* * *

~~~Captivity~~~

As she finished her shouting and he finished dodging he firmly but gently took her with one arm and pulled her to him, he pulled her close, inches from his face. As he felt her warm breath on his cool blooded neck he shivered, he had hoped that it wasn't enough for Rukia to notice. He bore a cocky smile as he whispered through his quivering yearning lips. "I'm going to try this again, try your hardest to keep quiet this time! I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and you, my dearest little bunny are soon going to be mine"

----- -----

As she heard his name, it seemed to echo in her mind. Her eyes widened in disbelief, she could feel him whispering something else but that no longer mattered. Nothing mattered, this man...this being standing before her was the head of the Jaegerjaquez household, she had heard his name before plenty of times but never actually seen his face. Either way none of it mattered. In her heart there was no place for him. There would never be, no! Not even if she lived through all of eternity and he persistently tried to never endingly persuade her. "What...What did you say!?" The disbelief was visible in her eyes. "Hmph! So besides being so damn short you're also deaf! Fine Ill repeat myself you're going to be..." Again he was interrupted, this time by a small hand clutching extremely hard onto his. Rukia was now looking down at the ground, her eyes were hidden behind loose strands of hair that fell before them. "I'll ask this once again, and ill put it as kindly as itll get! Get the hell out of my sight!" She swung her leg as far back as she could and put all the strength and force she had into this one kick. He caught her leg and her dress raised up to her upper thigh. His eyes couldn't help but wonder off into the direction of the bare white porcelain skin and for a second he felt anxiety he felt as though the temptation of her bare skin was enough to drive him insanely mad. He felt his hand shake, he knew that he'd soon give into temptation and he'd more than willingly caress her skin. He was soon knocked out of the notion by a hard hit connecting to the left side of his face. "HA HA HA! You know I won't lie, this little interaction between us is exhilarating! He looked into Rukia's violet eyes and then, only then he understood that if he was going to have her by his side, he was going to have to do more than just order her to be his. As he watched Rukia's expressions shift, he understood that it was time for him to take his leave.

----- -----

As he walked down the steps exiting the Party Hall's backstage and onto a corridor, he couldn't help but think about HER. He couldn't believe it how could someone ever want to deny HIM love, or anything for that matter! The audacity that..that...that....oh NO! He hadn't remembered to ask her her name. "Well if she wouldn't of cut off every single darn sentence I spoke to her I could of asked!, oh well I'll just ask around." He placed his arms on the back of his head as support. He walked out of the ballroom.."WAIT! what the hell am I doing?! Im not going to give up that easily." He smirked, put his hands in his pockets and walked back in. "Ha! If she thinks I'm giving up so easily, she's got another thing coming!" And back in he went, to find the violet eyes that had captured him.


End file.
